Forgotten Prophecies
by Solar Zero
Summary: There is a myth in history that tells the tale of the world... and how reality had actually been destroyed in the past. Follow Solar Zero once again as the darkness in the world begins to take over reality as we know it. Contains no Canon Characters.
1. Prologue

Forgotten Prophecies – Reality 2.0

Prologue

There is a myth in history that tells the tale of the world. In the past, a group of warriors fought against the forces of darkness for control over the world. After many battles, the forces of good conquered the evil of the world and balance was said to have returned. However the gods saw this unfit, good could not live in peace without evil and in an attempt to fix the imbalance of good and evil created darkness in the hearts of light.

One light warrior who held much hatred began to hate the gods for their deeds and swore to change the balance, to go against the rules of fate and reality. As the resentment from the warrior grew, the god's will of a new dark force was created and to their miscalculation, they were sealed by their own creation of evil within the heart of someone who was already riddled with his own hidden darkness.

The gods in one attempt to save themselves, created a prediction, that the brother of the dark warrior would be his own undoing, and hid this from their creation as the set lose his evil upon the world while raising his own power slowly as he had weakened himself greatly in order to effectively stop the will of the gods. However the brother learned of this prophecy, and quickly cursed his own brother in hopes to turn him evil as well, so that even if he ever died, his work would be carried on.

As time passed, new warriors learned of the past, of the prophecy, and of the heart of the evil. The dark warrior's brother took arms along with his friends and while locked in mortal combat for many years, finally defeated evil and shattered what they thought was reality. In truth, the reality created was a mistake. Neither real nor fake, it was something that should never have existed. The brother of light could feel his anger well up with the truth but knowing all this, he knew that continuing the suffering would not produce anything worth living for.

The gods could see their mistakes and offered the choice to change reality, to something more suited to how the world should have been had they had left it alone. As the brother agreed, reality reset, leaving no trace or record of the events happening. The brother of darkness was revived and without the corruption of the gods, the brother of light was able to digress his brother from his hatred. However the gods were not able to change certain realities: the curse of the brother of light, the link of the curse to the world, and the power the curse fed to the darkness.

Feeling that something had to be done, the gods decided to create a new prophecy…

The rest remains forgotten…


	2. Chapter 1

Forgotten Prophecies – Reality 2.0

Chapter 1

The Night of Fate

The night was alight in a sea of emerald green flames and the sounds of screams throughout the darkness, as well as the crackling laugh of a monster enjoying his hunt for the source of all the panic around him. In every direction, the young and the old ran seeking shelter while the ones strong enough to fight ran forward to confront this threat against their homes.

"Move forward men! We must stop this demon here before he gets any further like we should have done the first time he came back!" issued one of the fighters as he called forth 3 others to follow him into battle. What they met as they moved forward was simply their own death sooner than those that were rushing away, their eyes etched with the vision of the pupil-less stare of a purple echidna, in the sea of flames as another row of huts and houses were burned down to cinders.

"HA HA HA HA HA! COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU FATHER?! TOO AFRAID TO CONFRONT YOUR OWN SON?!" The demon called out laughing hysterically into the night as he saw a few more men trying to flank his left. He smiled as he spotted them, making the group freeze in fear before his claw came in stabbing the man straight through his chest and fired out a large wave of some type of bright energy, vaporizing the three others behind him.

"How… how c-could y-you… do this t-to us?" The black hedgehog said grasping onto the demon's arm before he was pushed off and left on the ground dead, his eyes as blank as the night moonlight that highlighted the demon in the center of the ruins and flames. The light could mistaken some from the outside to think the sun was just rising as the flames alit the village while the purple demon continued his trek.

With every step he could feel more and more of the villagers trying to surround him, trying to escape, the hope that this was all some horrible nightmare. He laughed again at this thought that something could not happen, anything is possible. The green jacket that the demon was wearing billowed in the wind as he stared dead ahead of him, then all around to his sides in which he was now surrounded. A silver-gray wolf called out as he stepped forward holding up a blade and pointing it at the demon.

"You shall go further Demon. You will fall here and this will be your final resting place for all that you have done. You made the mistake of attacking our Village!" the wolf called out as he looked dead on at the demonic echidna. The demon simply shrugged as he dusted off the soot from his Azure colored pants.

"The Sealer's huh?" the demon replied noticing the tag hanging from the wolf's sword who looked uneasy from the words spoken, "And all I wanted to do was talk to my good ol' dad… see my family… But obviously I can't do that cause of you elders huh?"

"You have no family demo-!" another person behind the purple echidna had started out before his entire body had erupted into flames and fell to the ground dead, the echidna's claws still points open palmed at him.

"I have a family, and I have a name. But if you won't acknowledge me by that, then you can all die as well!" The demon said as the air began to steadily become denser while he began to curl up as if in pain. The wolf could sense the amount of energy that was growing but try as he might, he couldn't get his body to move or issue a retreat, his fear taking complete control over his body.

"_CHAOS FORCE: EMERALD FLAME EXPLOSION!!"_

The blast came just as soon as the words were issued. The area around the demonic echidna glowed in a strange green aura before the ground blazed high into the heavens, wiping out the last of the pitiful resistance that the village had to offer. The night slowly began to quiet down as the last of the screams in the darkness were silenced one by one, cries for help were ignored, children were left to flee on their own, no one was spared as long as they met the demon's path.

At last the demon made it to the last house. This one had remained untouched, still intact though every place was now nothing but ruins. As the echidna made his way to the door he spoke out aloud to himself as he thought.

"If I can count, Mom, Dad, Bro, and Sis should all still be alive and well hidden inside... Hmm… Knowing bro he's probably not home on a mission, and if sis knew I was here I'm sure she'll be in that place… so…" the demon said as he opened the door and was quickly stabbed right through his chest by a spear and pinned to a post behind him, "That means I just have you and mom to take care of. Hi dad, miss me?"

"Like hell! You aren't my son! What have you done to him?!" the blue echidna yelled out angrily as he let go of the spear's end and grabbed the demon by his throat.

"Now now, he's here, alive and well… though you should ask yourself what you did to him. After all, wasn't it you who moved for killing your own boy just so that a demon could be killed? That's not very fatherly of you," The purple demon chuckled happily as the spear was pulled out from his body before being slammed down onto the ground by his neck. The father kept the demon pinned down with one hand while it seemed like he was trying to contemplate what he should do, however the demon spoke out again to incite the male more.

"Such hateful force on your own son? Did he really deserve this type of punishment?"

The blue echidna roared out in anger and frustration as he pulled out a tag with many different runes on it and began to chant out what sounded like a spell. As he did the tag began to steadily glow between the father's fingers.

"Even now you'd kill him just to kill me? I gave your son a second chance at life when you stupid ingrates sent him to his death! What would your own wife say to this?!" the demon said as his body began to shake angrily. At those words, the chant faltered and the blue echidna began to lower his hands as he looked at the doorway to his wife who was standing there watching with tears in her eyes. The demon stood waited as he watched the tags power vanish and then smiled as he stabbed the male directly in the heart.

"Y-you…"

"Heh… call it even for the hell you left your own son in…" the demon said as he pulled his claws out of the dead man and left him lying on the ground before turning to the red hedgehog that was still in the doorway, having fallen to the ground in sorrow and disbelief. The purple echidna slowly walked up to the lady with his hand outstretched with a small but sad smile.

"Sorry mum, guess you didn't get through enough to dad in time. But least I can do is keep you two together. Enjoy your sleep. I'll make this a painless as possible," he spoke out as a wave of gas began to pour out from his hand. The fumes began to surround the female hedgehog who then simply moved close to her husband to stay by his side, holding his hand as she closed her eyes and died silently.

"That leaves 2 more… Let's see if sis is where I think she is," the demon said leaving the home alone as he dashed out of the village and down the road to a small cave and riverbed. There alone sat a young echidhog girl that was looking at the stream as it rushed down past her. From the moonlight, she could be seen to be no older that 8, wearing a small dress with colors that couldn't be distinguished in the darkness and her hair done back in a single ponytail and quills down her sides.

"So you came… the bands… didn't work? The ones that dad gave you?" the girl said as she saw the reflection of the demon in the water next to her. The girl didn't move as she seemed to be holding something in her hands while she was bent over.

"Nope… cracked the moment I wanted them to," the demon said holding up the broken bands that he pulled out of his pocket. The cracks around the entire ring seemed to go on forever around the small figure and the luster from the golden color seemed all but gone. "Which reminds me… you were the one that came up with that idea to save my life weren't you? To send me away until a 'cure' could be found wasn't it Erika?"

"Ye- these aren't sealing bands…" Erika said as she raised her head and noticed the two bands in her demonic brother's hand. "Those… those wouldn't… do anything to stop you."

"Really? I wondered why it was so easy… so they didn't have any plan on saving me. Even sent bro to give these to me saying, 'Wear these! They will help suppress your dark side.' What load of crap!" the echidna said crushing the rings into dust. As the demon let the dust fly off to the wind, his eyes picked up a shine from the girl's hands and a dark impulse came over the demon to do something he had not planned on.

"I'm… sorry it took so long Solar… since no one thought it was possible, I had to do it alone… but I think I got these right…" she said holding out her hands as she held out two new bands that were glowing brightly with a yellow light in the darkness. She smiled lightly before her eyes widened in shock as she felt a sudden pain in her chest. The color from the demonic hedgehog quickly reverted back to a cobalt blue as his eyes widened as well quickly pulling out his hand in a panic.

"NO ERIKA! I'M SORRY!" the echidna said as he panicked trying to find some way to stop the flow of blood that was coming from the stab wound; trying to ignore the fact that the wound was completely fatal beyond saving. "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's alright bro… I'm sorry I didn't have these for you sooner…" the girl said holding the bands up while smiling softly. She slowly put the bands into her brothers trembling outstretched hand. As her hand went came back down she closed her eyes once more before whispering one last thing.

"These ones were done by me so keep them close... they should definitely work better than the last ones…and… thank… you… Solar…"

After that, she never moved again.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Forgotten Prophecies – Reality 2.0

Chapter 2

Awakening in a world that should have been

"AHHHWHOA- Ooof…"

The sound of groans of pain slowly broke the screams in the morning light as the cobalt blue echidna laid face down on the ground having just fallen out of his bed. The sun was shining down onto his bed from the window on the roof of his room while the rest of the room seemed to be lit even without the light.

"What was all that?" the echidna spoke out alone as he looked at the clock on the side of his bed that flashed 12:00am repeatedly. It took a few seconds for the echidna to realize what he was reading before he grabbed the clock in a panic and dived into his closet looking for clothes.

As the room became steadily messier as the teen tossed everything out in search for his uniform, the door opened to reveal a young girl, slightly older than the one in boy's dream, already dressed in a blue plaid skirt and a white blouse, her red hair and fur nicely held behind her head.

"I've been calling you for the last half an hour to get u- what are you doing Solar?" the girl said stopping to watch her brother tear up his own room in mock interest. She didn't need to think twice as to what her bro was looking for, but it was interesting to watch as he ran back and forth.

"My uniform! I can't find it anywhere! And I'm going to be late and miss breakfast if I don't find it soon! My alarm wasn't even set Erika! I messed up! Argh! Where's my uniform?!" Solar said as he dashed out of his closet and began to throw all his stuff back into where he had just pulled out from.

"You mean the one you are wearing now cause you wore it to bed?" Erika said smiling slyly at her brother while leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and her eyes lowered. As Solar looked down at himself his clothes were indeed the black slacks and shirt he had been looking for, making the older brother smack his face as he held his hand up to it feeling like an idiot.

"Hurry downstairs, I'm not interested in being late on my first day of school here… and do something about your dreads," the girl said as she left her brother who was now looking around for his backpack and checking himself in the mirror. The dreads on the side of his head were short, just reaching barely below his shoulders as he ruffled them a bit to straighten them out before picking up the green and brown bags that were hanging on his wall and rushing out to the kitchen.

Solar stifled a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, throwing his belongings onto the open chair and checking the cabinet for food, which was almost completely devoid of anything to eat as he moved from door to door. "Hey… I thought I just bought noodles…"

"Noodles are not a breakfast food bro, and I thought I told you to fix your hair…" Erika said sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her as she was munching on some toast while Solar continued to forage for food.

"I did fix my hair… I'm just naturally good looking like this," the echidna said sticking his head out of the cabinet with a sigh as he grabbed a piece of toast from the table as well; munching on it while he sat down. The room was still pretty messy with many different boxes that were still packed while some were open with random items hanging out of them. "Are we ever gonna finish unpacking?"

"You tell me, I got my stuff unpacked. That's all your stuff, things that just go in a certain place, or gifts from everyone that we didn't ask for," Erika said putting her bowl in the sink and grabbing her bag. "Come on, I'll help you finish unpacking after school, if you don't make me late."

The echidna shook the back of his head with his claws, freeing up the dreads that had locked into the two spine-like quills in the back as he walked out the door, the memory of his dream already out of his mind.

"So did you check your schedule yet Sol'?"

"Nah, I'd like it to stay a surprise until I'm there at the least."

The two siblings walked down the busy streets as they made their way to school. The sound of people walking in commotion as different small bits of the city's life could be heard clashing with one another. The noise might have seemed unbearable to someone trying to listen to everything, but Solar took it in and smiled as he hoisted his pack over his shoulder.

"That happy huh?" Erika said smirking as she looked at her brother and smiled as well. Seeing Solar smile this much was almost of heard of and for a very good reason. She leaned forward a bit as Solar looked to his side, his smile unintentionally getting bigger.

"Heh heh, guess so. No more house arrest, getting to be out of the village and into a place with actual people. The last four years weren't exactly fun so being out here is just like waking up for the first time y'know?" he said tilting his head back to look at the overhead buildings and clouds. The city seemed to go on forever in different directions, even up and underground as people came up from the subterranean buses as well as ones that ran above on the monorail system for the city.

"Well who's fault is it that it took four years instead of two for attacking a tourist group?" the girl said sighing remembering the incident two years ago, in which Solar had slowly broken down and attacked a hedgehog out that had come on a field trip to their home area. The hedgehog escaped with only a broken arm, but the punishment was pretty bad when Solar was forced to remain home indoors for another year as punishment and even then was still confined within the village walls.

"You don't need to remind me… I felt bad enough snapping like that over something trivial and the fact I never got to apologize or explain… not that I can even remember why I attacked him. Thanks to you though I stopped before it got any worse," Solar said being snapped back to reality harshly. He swore he'd get the chance to apologize one day, but sadly he could barely make out the hedgehog's face, though he could still remember the force of what felt like gravity trying to crush him down as he attacked; perhaps his own conscious?

As they crossed the next street Solar stopped as he looked at the school gates as Erika took off up the steps and then turned back as she ran back to her brother. She narrowed her eyes looking at the blue echidna that slightly backed up looking slightly panic stricken. "Alright, two things before I go. Hand it over."

"Uhh… hand over what?" Solar replied smiling lightly and feeling sweat slowly move down his back as his eyes opened a bit and could see his sister was still looking at him sternly.

"You're sealing bag I saw you take from home. Right now," the girl said grabbing at her brothers bag which he quickly pulled up above his head and out of her reach. Even as she tried to snatch at the bag, he quickly held it up just enough so she couldn't reach it. A few people were starting to stare at the two which he noticed slowly as he might have been seen as a bully in this situation.

"No way, now knock it off people are staring," the echidna said using his other hand to push his sister away. A mistake that was as she quickly bit down on the hand, forcing her brother to drop his bag in pain as he pulled his hand back while she dug through it, pulling out the brown bag and a pair of headphones.

"You were gonna take these as well… tsk tsk Solar… right well I'm taking the bag. Second thing is this is for you," Erika said putting the brown bag into her backpack and handing him a pair of silver-ish gray gloves, "Mom said you might want to hide your claws a bit and made these for you. They're made of some new cloth that she said you'd probably like to run your experiments on. Try not to get into any trouble alright? I kinda like it here."

"I never go looking for trouble sis'," Solar muttered under his breath as he watched his sister run off inside the school gates as the bell rang out and he turned away to get on the metrolink to his own school across town, "trouble just seems to find me…"

End of Chapter


End file.
